


Dead Boys Don't Say No

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Series: Trittico della morte [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Drama, Falling In Love, M/M, Voyeurism, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: Влюблённость — нелепо и страшно. Никогда не влюбляйся, глупый Неро.
Relationships: Dante/V (Devil May Cry)
Series: Trittico della morte [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938697
Kudos: 10





	Dead Boys Don't Say No

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ask much  
I just want you  
© Ozzy Osbourne — I Just Want You
> 
> бета: я водолей. налей  
♥

Неро знал. Просто никогда не заставал их.

Да и не было у него времени постоянно заглядывать в агентство, чтобы видеть как…

Строго говоря, он и не видит.

Ви громкий.

Отчаянно громкий.

Неро не знает, что такого Данте делает с ним, чтобы Ви срывался на стоны. Но любопытство толкает его подняться по ступеням — ни одна предательски не скрипит — и остановиться перед дверью.

Конечно, охотник в курсе, что он здесь. Дьявольское чутьё, это едва ли не единственное, чему Неро завидовал на постоянной основе.

А теперь и не только этому.

Он просто стоит перед дверью какое-то время, тяжело дыша и слушая голос Ви, пока тот не затихает. В плаще жарко, а внизу живота разливается тепло.

Конечно же, здесь не заперто. В проёме видно только часть кровати и низко склонившего голову Данте, широкую спину с напряжёнными мышцами и сведёнными лопатками. Кожа блестит от выступившего пота.

Он движется в одном ритме, сдержанно. Но неожиданно вскидывается, поворачивает голову, словно прислушивается, и кивает.

Неро толкает дверь. И теперь ему отлично слышны влажные звуки и то, как шумно дышит Данте, и то, как тихо стонет Ви.

Кровь бросается к лицу.

Данте как-то сказал ему: «У Ви проблемы с пониманием своих и чужих границ».

У Ви проблемы со всем, но, кажется, он как-то с этим справляется.

Неро не справляется вовсе.

— Ви? Посмотри на меня. — Данте мягко тянет его на себя, заставляя приподняться на руках, гладит по щеке, обхватывает ладонью, большим пальцем потирая покрасневшую мочку уха. — Хочешь, чтобы он остался?

Неро не видит его лица, но отчетливо слышит, как он сглатывает, прежде чем ответить.

— Да.

Раскрасневшийся, распалённый. Желанный.

Неро опускается рядом с кроватью на колени. Не может отвести взгляда. Он почти чувствует жар Ви своей кожей. Открывает рот вслед за ним, ловя тихие стоны, когда Данте возобновляет неторопливые толчки.

Ви откидывает голову ему на плечо, выгибаясь, цепляется пальцами за волосы и находит его губы своими. Стонет в поцелуй, размыкает влажные губы, и Неро смотрит на то, как они продолжают касаться друг друга языками.

Он прикусывает щёку зубами, отчаянно желая почувствовать то же.

Жадно смотрит, скользит взглядом по напряженной покрасневшей шее, на которой проступают пятна, заметные даже под тёмными татуировками. Облизывает губы пересохшим языком. Как хотел бы облизать его кожу, вдоль полос рисунка.

Болезненно красные соски напряжены. Неро хочется прикоснуться к ним руками. Человеческой, чтобы почувствовать какие они твёрдые. И стальными пальцами, чтобы на контрасте от температуры с прохладным металлом они сжались ещё сильнее. Какой бы звук Ви издал, если бы он сжал их между пальцами и слегка потянул?

Живот Ви часто сокращается от сорваного дыхания, но взгляд Неро смещается ниже. На его бёдра, не скрытые рисунком, на тёмные волоски в паху и истекающий смазкой член. С раскрытой головки текут вязкие прозрачные капли.

Неро тянется собрать их пальцами, ощутить в ладони тепло нежной кожи, обхватить тугую мошонку.

Но Данте бережно подхватывает Ви под живот и укладывает на постель. Накрывает собой, целует влажные волосы на затылке, медленно двигая бёдрами, словно желая оттянуть разрядку. Закрывает собой.

Неро закусывает губу; он весь в них — в движениях, в сорваном дыхании, в солёной влаге на коже, в поцелуях, оставленных иссушенными губами на шее.

Данте хрипло стонет.

Ви одной рукой упирается в кровать, вены чётко проступают под кожей, другой до побелевших пальцев — как будто боясь отпустить — держится за его бедро.

Неро хочет накрыть его руку своей, придержать, повернуть к себе за подбородок и поймать губами стоны на выдохе.

Хочет прижаться к Данте сзади, бёдра к бёдрам, щекой к его плечу, чувствуя, как твёрдые мышцы перекатываются под кожей.

Он не может вообразить, на чьём месте хотел бы очутиться. Возможно… между ними?

Разделяющий их удовольствие.

Данте как-то сказал ему: «Я боюсь, что Ви однажды не вернётся».

Но Неро видит, как Ви смотрит на него. С нескрываемым восхищением, не заботясь о том, что это заметно абсолютно всем.

Ви вернётся, даже если придётся для этого уничтожить самого себя. Просто ради того, чтобы продолжать так смотреть на объект своей влюблённости.

Полудемон единственный, кто его волнует во всём чёртовом мире.

Кожа на рёбрах натягивается. И рисунок, кажется, готов порвать её.

— Не задерживай дыхание. Давай, Ви, дыши.

Неро глубоко вздыхает. Запах возбуждения пряный, тяжёлый.

Они движутся друг к другу, находя общий ритм. Ви как будто отказывается от своего удовольствия, чтобы его насытить. И Данте словно делает то же самое. Замкнутые друг на друге.

В какой-то момент, просто наблюдая за ними, Неро чувствует, что почти осознал какую-то важную вещь. Но Ви громко вскрикивает, и это ощущение проходит.

— Я держу тебя. Держу, — шепчет Данте.

Он крупно дрожит в его руках и, вместо стонов, надсадно всхлипывает. Жмурится, сжимает губы, разом обмякнув в объятиях.

Данте целует его в плечо, укладывает на постель. Придерживает член и медленно вытаскивает.

Неро отводит взгляд.

Ви слабо вздрагивает, словно не может придти в себя, поводит бёдрами. И Неро представляет, что будет, если его взять сейчас — раскрытого, горячего, совершенно неспособного…

Тонкое измятое одеяло Данте аккуратно вытягивает из-под него, скидывая на пол, накидывает сверху простыню. Ви, кажущийся таким маленьким под белой тканью, поворачивается на бок.

Данте отводит влажные волосы от его лица, трётся кончиком носа и целует в щёку. Ви с закрытыми глазами улыбается.

Упоенный.

Ловит его за руку и касается пальцев — зацелованными, потерявшими чёткий контур — губами. Не целует, только касается, словно греет дыханием.

Оставшийся в неге. В трогательном чистом доверии. Для этого Ви в этот момент существует только Данте.

Но он позволяет Неро находиться здесь.

Потому что Неро имеет значение? Или потому что никогда его не имел?

Почему Ви?

Зачем ты разрешил? Зачем позволил?

Неро спускается по лестнице вслед за Данте, который одной рукой придерживает сползающие штаны, а второй нашаривает шелестящую пачку.

Свет на кухне яркий, режет глаза, прогоняет дрёму. Сгоняет тупое оцепенение.

Шумит чайник. Красная кнопка почти не горит.

Щёлкает зажигалка.

— Ты же не куришь.

— Не курю, — Данте действительно не затягивается. Держит зажженную сигарету в зубах и достаёт две кружки. — Сахар?

— Две ложки, — он устраивается за столом, закинув ногу на ногу. Оставшееся ощущение пульсации в паху неприятно, но он может с этим справиться.

Данте садится по левую руку, подвигает к нему чёрную кружку. Зевает и трёт глаза.

Он, должно быть, серьёзно устал, предыдущие дни были загружены вне всякой меры, но Неро благодарен, что он всё же сидит здесь, с ним.

Вместо того, чтобы лежать в кровати, на испачканных простынях, рядом с доверчиво прижимающимся Ви.

— Как ты понял, что… Нравишься ему?

Ковырять эту рану казалось так увлекательно.

— Что ты делаешь, когда тебе кто-то нравится? Подходишь, завязываешь разговор, а потом говоришь словами через рот, что испытываешь симпатию. Правило универсально. Пользуйся.

— Ты говорил, что у него проблемы, — Неро обхватил свою кружку обеими руками. Стальные пальцы не чувствовали температуру, но обычные жгло. В конце-концов он отдёрнул руку. — С выражением чувств и всего такого.

— Хочешь спросить его, спроси, — Данте отхлебнул дымящийся кофе. Его, похоже, температура не волновала вовсе. — Неро, в чём дело?

— А ты не против?

— Того, что тебе нравится Ви? — Данте с усмешкой отставляет кружку. — Ни сколько. Последний курьер… Она строила глазки так настойчиво, что чуть дыру в нём не прожгла. Ви всё это время разговаривал по телефону, записывая подробности миссии от Энзо, и не видел ничего. А я вот насладился шоу. Так что, если нравится вздыхать в сторонке, ты знаешь, чего не делать.

— Мне это всегда казалось таким простым, — говорит Неро невпопад.

— Это и есть просто. Усложняешь ты сам.

Они сидят в тишине. Горячий кофе жжёт язык. Сигарета медленно тлеет.

Данте смотрит на поверхность стола, трёт щёку, задумавшись о чём-то.

Неро смотрит на его руки, покрытые тонкой сетью шрамов, и ловит себя на мысли, что тоже хотел бы, чтобы его кто-то мог так удержать.

На сильной шее наливаются метки засосов, а снизу, у самых ключиц, маленький ожог от цепочки.

Он упускает тот момент, когда встаёт, и хочет что-то сказать, что-то не слишком важное для поздней ночи, но Данте обнимает его. Обнимает, тепло дышит над ухом. От него резко пахнет потом, совсем слабо кофе. Сигаретным дымом. И… больше ничем.

— Твоя боль в моём сердце.

Его объятия крепкие, но не давящие. И сам он твёрдый и горячий, внушающий уверенность. И, хоть это и совсем не вяжется с их образом жизни, покой.

И Неро не чувствует неловкости, или желания извиниться.

— Спасибо, — говорит он, отстраняясь. — Я помою посуду, если ты не против. Иди отдыхай. Выглядишь так, словно не спал год.

Данте с усмешкой тушит сигарету в остатках его кофе, взъерошивает Неро волосы и уходит. Стальная пряжка на поясе звенит при ходьбе.

Неро моет оставшуюся в раковине посуду, прикидывая возможный диалог с Ви. Но мысли постоянно возвращаются к тому, как он выглядел в своём удовольствии. И он завидует ему.

На самом деле, Неро очень хочет, чтобы и его так же любили, заботились даже в мелочах, крепко держали, не давая упасть. И, на мгновенье, он прикидывает, что бы было — попроси он от этом Данте…

Глупо.

Нет, Неро бы никогда так не поступил.

Когда он перед уходом заглядывает в спальню, Ви спит, подтянув колени к груди, на его коже отчетливо проступают красные пятна. Данте обнимает его со спины, устроив голову на подушке рядом. Ви сжимает его ладонь в своей, не отпуская даже во сне.

Неро кажется, что он никогда не решится.

Он не знает, чью идиллию боится нарушить.

***

— Возьму что-нибудь поесть на вечер. Скоро вернусь.

Дверь за ним захлопывается.

Неро оставляет свой плащ на всегда свободной напольной вешалке и идёт на кухню, откуда раздаётся шум микроволновки. Отчётливо пахнет ванилью.

Ви не утруждает себя одеждой. Переминается с ноги на ногу на холодной плитке и облизывает что-то с пальцев. Качает головой в такт какой-то своей музыке.

Неро старается не смотреть так открыто — на коже, даже где нет рисунка, нет ни единого следа — но Ви, похоже, это нисколько не заботит.

Стол перед ним усыпан чем-то белым. Он трогает пальцем и пробует языком — сладко.

Микроволновка пищит.

Ви достаёт большую чашку, от которой поднимается пар, насыпает сверху целую горсть сахарной пудры — у него дрожат пальцы — и демонстрирует Неро.

— Данте понравится.

Ви делает для него в микроволновке кекс. Потому что Ви тоже заботится, на свой лад.

— Понравится.

Неро думает, что такие, как Ви… Таких, как Ви, больше нет.

И это почему-то успокаивает.

Его внимание привлекает застрявшая в стене пуля. Прямо под не работающими часами. Он трогает холодный металл левой рукой, пальцы соскальзывают, не зацепиться.

— Я стрелял, — отвечает Ви на не заданный вопрос. — Это оказался не демон.

— У тебя есть оружие?

— Брал пистолет Данте, — Ви пожимает плечами и обхватывает себя руками. — Больше не беру.

Неро слышит об этом впервые. Хотя, наверное, он просто многого не знает. Но хочет. Он хочет знать всё.

— Поможешь?

Он соглашается прежде, чем успевает спросить. И идёт за ним в ванную, не сводя взгляда с ямочек на пояснице.

В ванной мало места, но Ви даже случайно не касается его.

На полке перед зеркалом в алфавитном порядке стоят оранжевые баночки. Большинство из них почти пусты. Неро не думал, что всё так далеко зашло.

Ви чему-то тепло улыбается, рассеянно перебирая флаконы. И все его движения плавные, немного более медленные, чем могли быть. Он роняет зубную пасту, задев локтём, и недоумённо смотрит на упавший тюбик. Кривит губы.

Он под веществами?

Неро хмурится — что-то в поведении Ви не даёт ему покоя — поднимает пасту с пола и кладёт обратно.

— Всё нормально? Тебе вроде нужна была помощь.

Ви не отвечает, не смотрит, кивает. У него в руках тюбик с краской и кисть, которые Неро забирает. Пальцы холодные, и ему хочется их согреть.

— Знаешь, что делают кошмары? — Тихо спрашивает Ви, смотря себе под ноги.

Голос у него сиплый и ломкий.

Неро думает о том, кричал ли он сегодня, как в прошлый раз?

— Ты сядешь или так и будешь стоять? — Он натягивает перчатку на протез, чтобы краска не попала в сочленения. Это же не кровь демонов, чтобы проверять, как она подействует на металл. А с кожи он точно сумеет её смыть.

Ви кладёт полотенце на дно и залезает в пустую ванную, спиной к нему. Откидывается на бортик. Подставляется под руки. Замирает, почти не дышит.

Неро убирает волосы с его шеи, перекладывая их на одну сторону, и думает, что мог бы сдавить её. Обеими руками. И сжимать до тех пор, пока не услышит хруст…

Ви абсолютно равнодушен к происходящему — склоняет голову в нужную сторону, стоит только едва надавить пальцами, не вздрагивает, если Неро случайно тянет за волосы.

Он действует по наитию, перебирая густые волосы прядь за прядью, распределяя белую массу от корней к кончикам. Это на самом деле какое-то медитативное занятие, и он действует неторопливо, даже не обращая внимание на химический запах и запачканные пальцы. В трубах иногда шумит вода. Ему нравится такая иллюзия тихого счастья.

— Кажется, всё, — он ставит пустой тюбик на край раковины.

— Там осталось что-нибудь?

— На стенках разве что.

Ви неловко вылезает из ванны, со следами краски на ушах и немного на плечах. Неро подцепляет крупную каплю пальцем, стирая её с кожи.

Включает воду, чтобы помыть руки. Смотрит на Ви в отражении зеркала. Чёрная полоса трещины проходит вдоль его живота. А сам он…

— Подожди. Давай лучше я.

Неро становится на колени, не может себе отказать, чтобы не коснуться его бёдер металлической ладонью. Кожа покрывается мурашками.

Он откручивает крышку тюбика и лезет внутрь пальцами — левой получается не так хорошо — действует осторожно, мажет слипающиеся от краски волоски. Поглаживает, проводит рукой ниже, но не делает ничего лишнего. Ничего, о чём Ви ещё не просил. Но, может быть, ещё попросит.

Неро очень хочет, чтобы их застукали вот так. В таком неочевидном положении, возмутительно близко. Перед Ви, который бесстыдно позволяет касаться себя.

Как бы Данте смотрел на них? Подошел, чтобы сесть рядом с Неро и направить его руку? Или обнял бы Ви сзади, пачкаясь в краске, обхватил поперёк груди, успокаивающе поглаживая по бокам? Смотрел бы на Неро сверху, а потом положил бы руку ему на шею, привлекая ближе и позволил доставить Ви удовольствие? Решил бы за них?

Неро поднял глаза, чтобы посмотреть в его лицо. И Ви, он смотрит так, словно что-то пожирает его изнутри, заживо. Он выглядит как человек, который очень хорошо знает о своей смерти и готов к ней. Не обречённый, а… ждущий?

— Спасибо, Неро, — тихо говорит он, касается кончиками пальцев его скулы.

От этого прикосновения его прошивает вдоль позвоночника, как ударом тока.

А когда хочет убрать руку, Неро ловит его за запястье, сжимает и прикасается к пальцам губами.

Они дрожат, и у него сердце щемит от того, что Ви такой потерянный. Такой уязвимый. Такой зыбкий.

Он точно нуждается в том, чтобы о нём заботились. Чтобы не давали раниться. Чтобы не выпускали из рук. И они с Данте присмотрят за ним.

Неро кажется, что он готов сжать его в объятиях так сильно, что их нельзя будет различить. Готов сделать всё, чтобы согреть его.

Абсолютно всё.

Ему становится страшно.

— Ты мне нравишься.

Правило универсально, верно?

Его слова почти тонут в шуме воды.

Ви кидает взгляд на дверь.

Неро знает, что ему не хватит сил вырваться. И если сжать чуть сильнее, то след сначала будет красным, а через некоторое время начнёт наливаться синевой. А синий ему к лицу.

— Не надо, — шепчет Ви, у него дрожат губы. — Не стоит.

Влажные ресницы склеиваются. В глазах видны полопавшиеся сосуды. Слёзы стекают к подбородку и падают на пол. Плачет он, как и дышит, совершенно бесшумно.

Неро хочет его утешить, сказать, что всё будет хорошо. Но…

Что делают кошмары, Ви?

Они становятся реальностью.

Когда Данте возвращается с двумя большими коробками пиццы и упаковкой пива, Неро сидит за столом, листая журнал. И ест остывший кекс из кружки.

На руках у него нет краски.

В ванной продолжает шуметь вода.


End file.
